This project is designed to examine morphological and biochemical parameters in the reproductive tract of monkeys following vasectomy. Previous work in rats has demonstrated that there may be a breakdown in the integrity of the blood-testis barrier following vasectomy. By combining biochemical analyses (electrophoresis) and morphological studies (electron opaque tracer studies and electron microscopy) we hope to provide confirmation on this topic in monkeys.